


Soft

by relttips



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (that's just what i think), Anyways, Asexual Bodhi, Comfort, F/M, HE IS DON'T FIGHT ME ON THIS, How Do I Tag, It's okay if you think he isn't that's just my opinion, Like, M/M, Nightmares, Not really angsty but, the-imagines-awaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: Imagine comforting Bodhi after a nightmare
Request for anon on tumblr:"...Can you do something with comforting Bodhi after he has a nightmare???"
Yes. Yes I can.
Bodhi and Chirrut are my fav characters from Rogue One. I loved watching it.





	

You are awakened to his screams.   
Immediately, you jump out of your bed and grab your blaster, and run to his room next door.

You try to remember what the 5 digit code to his room was. You couldn't concentrate over the sound of your heart pumping in your ears and his screams. You had no idea what was going on on the other side of the door.  
"Fuck it," you whisper and override the code.

You raise your blaster, ready to shoot whatever was causing him to scream. You scan your surroundings quickly to find nothing and nobody except Bodhi whimpering and shaking in his bed.

"No, Bodhi." You drop your gun and run to his side. You place a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Bodhi, wake up. Sshhhh." You kneel to his level. "Hey, hey, hey, it's okay. Just..." You wipe the sweat off his forehead. "Just listen to my voice. You're safe." You began to him a song from your home planet.

You watch him as his breathing became softer and his whimpers disappear. You sigh in relief and drop your head to the mattress right under his head out of relief and exhaustion.

"Y/N?" You hear his small voice ask. Your head shoots up.

"Yeah. Yeah, Bod, it's me. Are you okay?" You ask.

Bodhi sits up and rubs his eyes, his hair was damp with sweat. "Yes. I am now. I apologize for disturbing you."

You shake your head. "Don't apologize. It's okay." You give a small smile.

"C-coul you stay with me? Or just until I fall asleep?" Bodhi asks you.

You nod. "Of course." You walk around to the other side of his bed and climb in. You pull the covers over you both. The two of you both face each other and drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> the-imagnines-awaken.tumblr.com
> 
> theaidenellis.tumblr.com


End file.
